The 'Con Sparkling
by Hot Shot Fangirl
Summary: Sarah is the sparkling of Demolisher, a Decepticon. With Hot Shot, Heather, Golden Spark, and Vectra, she must save Earth and Cybertron from Unicron before it's too late. With new powers unlocking, and her foster parent worried sick about her, can she combat the Dark Lord, the Chaos Bringing, before it's too late and defeat him? Or will the entire universe die? Read and find out.


It was about 6:30 and I wasn't out of bed yet to get ready for school. My foster parent was shouting up the stairs. "Sarah! Better get ready for schoo or you'll miss the bus!" she yelled. I got out of bed slowly and yawned. I trudged to the bathroom and washed my face. Putting on my favorite black shirt with flames, jeans with skulls, and a hoodie with both flames and skulls, I headed to the kitchen. Cramming a boatload of bacon in my mouth, I grabbed my flaming backpack and skull wallet and sunglasses, running out the door. I have to wear sunglasses since I have piercing red eyes. Turning on my iPhone, I jammed out to Eminem for the walk to school. I also have a bully problem cause of my eyes. I don't let it bother me.

About a mile to school, a Camero came within a centimeter of whacking me. I fell on my butt anyway. This really weird dude hopped out and ran over to me. "Hey, you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, except for a racing heart. Maybe you should yell out the window next time before you ram me." I said, getting off my butt. "Sorry. Name's Sam. You go to SLV, right?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm a junior. I'm Sarah." I said, shaking his hand. "Let me give you a ride to school. It's the least I can do after almost hitting you. Car's new so I'm still trying to get used to it." Sam said. I got in the passanger side and he took off. The breaks slammed suddenly and I whacked my head against the dashboard. "Fuck, what was that for?!" I snapped. "Sorry, bird running across the street." he said. I didn't see a bird but he kept going. Thankfully, he never slammed the breaks. I swear the car was shivering but it could just be my imagination. I got out as he parked the car. I grabbed my backpack and walked to the gym to get dressed before anyone else got there. Of course, on my way, Heather and her group of friends were hanging out there, waiting for me. In her pink skirt and purple blouse, she was just screaming for her ass to be kicked. That fucking jock, Dave, was there as well. The only friend I had was Britney, a great bowler but not so great as a fellow ass kicker. I walked to the door and Heather stepped in front of it. "Where do you think you're going, pit-spawned 'Con sparkling?" she snickered. "What?! How did you know?!" I exclaimed, backing up.

Oh, forgot to mention. I'm the daughter of a 'Con. Yeah, as if Demolisher even has tiem for me!

"It was quite obvious, the way the Autobots are hanging around you. Don't even lay a hand on Hot Shot. I will kick your shitting ass into the next vorn if you so much as stratch his paint." she said, her blue eyes glowing dangerously. Oh, she is also the sparkling of an Autobot. Her brother is Hot Shot, the one who is my guardian. "Well, sorry. He's kinda my guardian. Anyway, class starts in five minutes and you know how pissed Mercer gets if we aren't changed by the tarty bell." I said, running past her. "Shit! You're in trouble but it can wait till brunch." she scowled. I really wish we could have gotten along back then. We changed and ran to the field. Mercer, our coach, had us run the mile and then do a lap around the gym. I was exhausted after.

Running to chemistry, I got in my seat next to Sam. He smiled and we got to work on our lab. I've always loved chemistry. Sam's phone vibrated and he checked it during the break. "Shit! Sarah, Heather's in trouble. The 'Cons are after her." he whispered. "So? Let her be taken. She's just a bitch to me." I said. He growled at me and punched my arm. My own iPhone buzzed. It was Hot Shot asking me to find his sister. I told him in the bio lab. He told me to meet him in the parking lot with Sam. I asked the teacher if I could use the bathroom. He nodded and I ran to the parking lot. Sam came out a few minutes later with our stuff. "Just to tell you, our chemistry teacher is Will's brother so he will understand if you say 'Con emergancy." he said, handing me my backpack. I nodded and grabbed my folded up energon blade. Sam looked downright jealous. "How did you get that?!" I just shrugged. "Perks to having the 'Cons on my butt." I said. Hot Shot pulled up and the Camero came up beside him. "Sam, who's the Camero?" I asked. "Bumblebee." he said, getting in him. I hopped into Hot Shot and, moments later, Heather came running to her brother. Seeing me inside her brought her rage up. "Get out of him, slut!" she yelled.** "Heather, calm down! She's my charge. Just get along. You might want to duck."** Hot Shot said through the radio. She squealed and he drove out of there at high speed. I looked out his back windshield and saw Starscream coming our way. "Shot, it's Screamer!" she yelled. Her optics were glowing blue. **"Heather, now is not the time! It's still a new power!" **he screamed at her. Her entire body became blue and she rose out of him. Beside us, a purple Transformer appeared. She turned into an Autobot?!

**"Sarah, get on me! We will fight Screamer together! Just don't hurt me!" **she said through her radio. I just sat there, shocked. Shaking it off, I jumped out the window and landed on her hood. Scrambling on top, she put straps on my feet so I wouldn't fall off. She drove nearly 100 mph and I drove my blade into Starscream's lower chestplate. He screeched and flew after us. "Heather, I hope you can drive fast enough to evade him!" I yelled. **"Just brace yourself!"** she shouted and I bent down. She rammed through the traffic. We went towards Quail Hollow and she transformed. I jumped to safety and was about to charge when a second 'Con appeared. It was my mech creator, Demolisher. "So, you have arrived." he said, grinning. "You have nothing to grin about, Dad! I'm going to rip to scrap!" I yelled and charged, charging up my energon blade. Blue light flicked off and energy crackled along the blade. I had only played 'Con for a while until I got a weapon. Then I turned on them. Stabbing his leg, I rammed him into a tree, toppling it. The farmhouse in the distance was on fire and it was spreading. Bee came charging towards a third 'Con that crashed out of the forest. I withdrew my blade and prepared to offline the mech when a hand plucked me off him. I looked into the face of Megatron! Ok, now I was scared. I struggled in his grip but he held tight. "Heather! Help me!" I screamed. She bashed Screamer aside and saw me in Megatron's grip. "Let her go, Megacreep! I know it's me you want." she said. "Then, turn human and drop your weapons." he commanded. She did it. My eyes widened and Hot Shot was shoved to her side. His hands were bound with stasis cuffs. He dropped me and I ran to Heather.

"Are you crazy?! He'll kill you." I said. She shoved me aside. "I don't fucking care. He killed my father. My Danni is all I have left. Make sure Golden Shine is taken care of. She's only a sparkling." she said before Megatron grasped her. I charged at him but he flicked me aside like a fly. I crashed into a tree.

**o**

My head ached when I woke up again. My eyes were hurting as well. I was still at Quail Hollow but the fire had progressed around me. I might have energon in my blood and Cyberonium for bones but I wasn't fire proof. I stumbled through the flames. Hearing voices, I tried to get to them but the fire was too hot. A branch fell near me and I jumped back. Great, now I was trapped. Coughing on the smoke, I tried to send out a distress signal to the Autobots but my comm was damaged when I crashed into the tree. Shit. Now how was I supposed to get out? I fell to my knees, coughing like mad. My vision blurred but I tried to stay alert enough. "Help!" I cried feeblily. I fell on my side and my eyes shut.

A few minutes later, a hand brushed my side and I half opened my eyes. A man in a fireman outfit was there. "Girl, can you hear me?" he asked. "Yes, please, help me." I said, coughing again. He picked me up and carried me to a clear spot. Laying me down in a firetruck, I coughed too much. It felt like my chest was on fire. "Stay with me, girl! You'll make it." he said, as he slowly pushed on my chest to get all the smoke out of me. I coughed again and felt a little better. I still passed out though.

I woke again in a bed in what appeared to be a hospital. I sat up and coughed. I guess all the smoke was out. Good. My throat was as dry as the Saharah. On the table next to me was a glass of water. I drank it and my throat felt normal. The door to my hospita room opened and a docter entered. "Good, you're awake, Sarah. Listen, I need to talk to you about these blood tests. They were purple so I have no idea what kind of disease you have." he said. "Doc, listen. You ever watch the Transformers movies and shows?" I asked. "Of course. It's my favorite." he said, smiling. "Well, I'm half that." I said. "No way! You have energon in your blood?!" he asked, stoked. I nodded. "That makes sense now. I'll keep your story hidden. You can trust me." he said. I smiled, knowing that one doctor wouldn't order a bunch of fucking tests. "Thank you. Now I don't have go through 10 million fucking blood tests." I said, laying my head on the pillow. I coughed again. "Still got a bit of smoke in there?" he asked. I nodded. A knock on the door brought my attention. "Excuse me, Dr. Silver, your patient has some visitors." a nurse said, poking her head through the door. Visitors? Who?

My question was answered by Hot Shot's holoform, Sam, and Heather all running into the room. "Sarah, we've been worried sick about you!" Hot Shot said, anger tinting his holoform. "Calm down, Shot. I'm fine." I said. Dr. Silver was confused. "Who are you three?" he asked. "Dr. Silver, meet frontliner Hot Shot, Sam, and Heather, Hot Shot's sister." I said. "Ah, an Autobot. I am pleased to meet you, frontliner Hot Shot." Dr. Silver said, shaking Hot Shot's hand. "It's nice to meet you as well." Hot Shot said, "Sam, Heather, can you please wait outside? I need to speak to Sarah alone." Uh oh. That couldn't be good.

He turned to me. "Sarah, what the frag happened out there?! I was worried sick about you! Sam and Heather were nearly frantic when we couldn't find you at Quail Hollow! Tell me now, charge!" he snapped. "Megatron had flicked me into a tree and I passed out. When I woke, the fire had reached me and I tried to find a way out. My comm had been damaged when I smashed into the tree so I couldn't send out a distress signal. A firefighter found me when I was about to pass out again. He brought me to the firetrucks and helped me get some of the smoke out. I was still coughing a bunch though. I had passed out and woke up here in the hospital." I explain, "Oh, and the doc over there knows about my 'condition'." His optics were glowing, not a good sign. He was shaking with rage. "Uh, Shot? You mad?" I asked weakily. He stormed out. I sighed. Dr. Silver just stared at me. "Well, I guess he's pissed at me. Shit. What the frag am I supposed to do now?" I said. "I don't know. Anyway, you should alright to go. Just don't strain yourself and get enough rest. I don't want you to run for a while. I'll give you a note to give to your PE teacher." he said, heading to the nurse's station. I sighed and got out of the bed. I spotted my clothes. They had been washed.

Putting them on, I put on the black boots and grabbed my backpack. My energon blade was folded up inside with all my school stuff. The doc came in again. "How long was I out for?" I asked. "Just 2 days. It wasn't very serious. Just a typical fire and rescue victim." he said, handing the note. I folded it and put it in my backpack. I went outside and saw Hot Shot's alt mode with Heather sitting on his hood. Sam was sitting on Bee's hood, jabbering with a cute boy. "Heather, who's the boy?" I asked, making her jump. "Just Bee's holoform." she said, like she saw it every day. She probably did. "Man, he's cute." I said. She got wide eyes at that. Smirking, she laughed. Hot Shot appeared next to me. "Get in. Now." he said, his voice drenched in anger. I shivered and sat in his alt mode. He drove me home and Samantha was waiting on the porch steps. She ran to me and crushed me in a hug. "Samantha, can you let me go? You're crushing me." I said. She did and I started coughing like mad. "Take it easy, girl. I don't need you dying on us. The Autobots really need you." she said. I just shrugged once I stopped coughing. I went up to my room and found a box on my bed. Opening it, there was a high tech blaster inside. "Sweet!" I yelled and went out back, where I had a mini shooting range. I blasted a target and got thrown back. "Ow. That gun has some recoil." I said, rubbing my shoulder. Samantha brought out some brownies and a cup of energon. I gulped down the energon and munched on a brownie.

"Sarah, I'm glad you're back. Ironhide brought that by as a surprise yesterday. I hope you'll be okay to go to school tomorrow." she said. "Of course." I said through a mouth full of brownie. Getting another cup of energon, I went to my room to do homework.

I woke up the next morning and was surrounded by darkness. I looked out the window and saw it was still dark. Checking my iPhone, it was 5 AM. "Okay, better get some more sleep." I said, slipping back under the covers. A revving engine stopped me though. Growling, I threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of flip flops and went outside. A strange yellow car was in my driveway. I went to it and the window rolled down. "Excuse me, I'm looked for a girl named Sarah." the girl inside said. "Why?" I asked. "I heard she was helping the Autobots and I'm lost so I was hoping to get to the Autobots." she said. "I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you." I said. She got out of the car and I loved her outfit. It was a black shirt and a short red skirt with knee length blue boots. "What's your name?" I asked. "Oh, I'm Golden Spark. My sister, Vectra, is behind me." Golden Spark said, pointing to a purple racing car. "Hi, Vectra." I called out. Her engine revved in response. "Here, hop in and you can guide us to the base." Golden Spark said, heading back to her alt mode. "Wait, I have to be at school in 4 hours and the base is almost 17 hours away. I have no time." I said. "Ah man! My comm was busted on impact and Vectra doesn't have one." she said, hanging her head. "Hang on." I said, running into the house. I grabbed my iPhone and ran outside. I dialed the number for the base and Ratchet answered. "Sarah? What's up?" he asked. "Ratchet, two new Autobots have shown up at my house, Golden Spark and Vectra. They need to get to the base but Golden Spark's comm is busted and Vectra doesn't have one. I was wondering if you could come here or send someone and have them guide the two femmes to the base." I said. "So that's where they are. No worries. I'll send Ironhide. I'm repairing Mirage at the moment. Oh, and after school, I need you to come here so I can fix your comm. Shot told me it was busted when you smashed into that tree." he said. "Thanks, and I'll tell Samantha." I said, hanging up.

"Ironhide will be here to guide you to the base." I said. Golden Spark smiled. "Thank you, Sarah." she said. "No worries. Now I need to get ready so that when Hot Shot picks me up, I'm not in a hurry. I'll see you after school. I'll be at the base so my comm can be repaired." I said, heading back inside. She waved and hopped back in her alt mode. They drove around the back of the house and parked just behind my mini shooting range so no one would see them.

I slept till 6 and got ready. I was just about out the door when Ironhide arrived. I waved at him. Hot Shot was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, 'Hide. You seen Shot around?" I asked. "Yeah, he's in the med bay. Got beaten by Jolt on a video game and he started wrestling. Shot lost badly and was pretty damaged after. Jolt is quite a fighter. I've been tasked with taking you to school today. Heather caught a ride so she won't be with us." he said. I nodded and hopped in his alt mode. Golden Spark and Vectra drove behind us and Ironhide let me out at school. I waved good bye and went to my O day classes. It was PE first so I went into the locker room and changed into my PE uniform. Heather ran in and was looking spent. "Uh, everything okay?" I asked. "NO! Screamer was pursuing me in my dream and now I'm all paranoid." she rattled off. I left her along and went to Mercer. I gave him the note and he looked very worried. "You sure you're fit enough to do some of today's excercising?" he asked. "Yes, coach. I can do a few things." I assured him. It was torture. My lungs were on fire after. I lay on the field, coughing endlessly. Drew made his way onto the field and smiled at my misfortune. "So, you have a coughing problem. No matter. You will still pay for forcing Heather to break up with me!" he snapped and stomped on my chest. It felt like tongues of flame were going through me. Coughing was starting to hurt. I wrenched his foot off me and I ran for the girls locker room. I got inside and collapsed on a bench, coughing too much. My vision swimming, I briefly saw Heather above me with a concerned look on her face before I blacked out.

Waking up in the Autobot med bay was a surprise. I looked around and got out of the blanket around me. I saw that the floor was a ways down. I jumped it anyway. I was never afraid of heights. I walked to the door and peeked out. It was pretty dark. I heard footsteps and went to the corner. Samantha was here?! She spotted me and grabbed me. She hugged me really hard. I coughed a bit when she released me. I guess I had no more smoke left in my lungs. Great. Now I wouldn't be coughing every fucking minute. "Sarah, you really should be resting. Go back to bed." she said. "Oh, I'm too awake and shaking pretty bad. I need something to eat. I haven't eaten for days." She took me to the cafateria and I got a big plate of steak. She sat with me while I practially inhaled it. "I haven't had steak in forever." I said with my mouth full. I also gulped down a few cups of energon to keep my energy up. When I first had energon, back when I had been captured the first time, I had been in a flurry. Running around my cage like a maniac. I had smashed into the bars and cracked my shoulder. Since then, I've been much more considerate with how much energon I have per day. Samantha laughed and put an arm around my shoulders. "WHERE THE FRAG IS SARAH?!" I heard Ratchet yell. I groaned and went back to the med bay. He literally grabbed me and tossed me on the bed. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!" he yelled. "Seriously, Ratchet. I couldn't very well lie here in bed with my stomach gurgling as loud as a volcanic eruption. I just went to the cafateria to get some food. I'm fine." I said. He scanned me anyway. Growling, I glared at him.

When morning finally came, I was reading a book. Hot Shot stomped in, scaring me half to hell. "Shit, Shot! Don't storm in like that! I could have had a heart attack!" I yelled at him, my eyes glowing. His optics looked hurt at my words. I immediatly was contrite. "Sorry. I guess I scare easy." I said, chuckling. He smiled and transformed. His holoform stepped out and climbed up some stairs. I facepalmed. I had never seen the stairs. Fuck. "You ready to start the day?" he asked. "I can't. Ratchet was pissed when I left early this morning to settle my stomach. I had just woken up and my fucking stomach was growling like a rhino. So Samantha and I went to the cafateria to get some food. I also had a little energon to keep my energy up." I said. Ratchet came into the med bay just then. He looked at me. "Sarah, you can go for now but I want you sleep in the med bay for a few months so I can keep an eye on your coughing fits." he said. I groaned. "Ratchet, really?! I'm not even coughing anymore!" I snapped. He had me do a bunch of tests that all proved I was better. "Ok, it seems you have recovered some." he said. "SOME?! I don't even cough, you bitch!" I yelled. He starred daggers at me and I just glared back at him. He still wanted me to stay. "You know what? Fuck this. I'm leaving. Come on, Hot Shot. Let's go." I said and jumped down. I ran towards a room filled with laughter and saw several mech-sized things. Hell, there was even an X-box and Playstation! There was also a human-sized one as well. Heather was playing against a yellow bot with a red duplicate on her right. "You can't beat me at Skyrim, Sunny!" she said. "Bet I can!" Sunny said. Sunny? What kind of mech names their son Sunny? I laughed and Heather looked my way. She paused the game and ran over. "Dude, finally!" she said, elbowing me. I grinned at her. She had dropped the cool-girl additude and swapped her girly stuff for a dark gray 'Con shirt, blue jeans with the Autobot symbol, and a black hat with the Autobot symbol. Black boots were on her feet. Damn, she has th exact same outfit as me! I was wearing it at the time.

"Copy cat. You're wearing my clothes." I said. "Nah, I got these years ago. Back when I was 15 vorns." she said. I shrugged and joined her in the Skyrim game. I defeated both femme and mech. They were mad about it. "Hah! Beat ya both!" I declaired. A huge smile was plastered on my face. Ratchet ran in and saw me. "SARAH!" he yelled. "Oh, shit. Better run." I said before taking off at high speed.

**Speed 50 mph. Breaks needed.**

What? I stopped and was launched at a wall. I rebounded and landed on my feet, my heart racing. I sat down and caught my breath. Hot Shot appeared behind me. He picked me up. I was laughing at the rush. "Man, that was the second time I ever ran that fast." I said. "It was certainly fast. Let's get you something to eat." he said, transforming. We got to the cafateria and were greeted by a surprsise party for me. I was really confused. "What the fuck is going on here?" I asked. Hot Shot smiled at me. "Today is your 17th birthday. You are now of age, well, on Cybertron anyway." he said. "It's 18 on Earth. But I don't fragging care. Let's party!" I cried out. Samantha came to me. "I'm so proud of you, Thundershot." she said. I looked around for this Thundershot. "Who's that?" I asked, making everyone laugh. "It's your Cybertronian name." Shot said. I look up at the light blue mech. "You sure?" I asked. He nodded. "It was also the name of my sister back on Cybertron. She died, saving Heather. Heather was only 4. You see, she was sparked on Cybertron. She doesn't remember it since I put a block on those memories. When the time is right, she can remember Cybertron. Until then, it's not safe for her to know about it." he said, energon streaming out of his optics. I climbed up his armor and wiped away the tears. He looked at me sitting on his shoulder and smiled. I hugged his head and he placed me on the ground. "Hey, Thundershot! Let's get to the presents!" a mech yelled out. I looked for the owner of the voice and saw Jolt. "Alright." I said and headed for th table loaded with presents. I grabbed one on the bottom and the entire pile fell on me. I was covered in presents, literally! I laughed and pushed my way out. I unwrapped the one I had grabbed and it was a remote controlled airplane. "Awesome. I love these." I said and placed it on the table.  
I unwrapped each present and got so many things. Some were clothes, a few swords, and three guns. I loved it. But all this didn't compare to the present outside. It was my own car! It was pretty much a deeper blue of Hot Shot's alt mode. I loved it. Hot Shot pressed a button and the car transformed! "It's a robotic exosuit. Now you can help us battle." he said. I hopped in it and it felt natural. Suddenly, a bright blue light surrounded me. I shut my eyes and felt armor cover me. When I onlined my optics, I was a foot taller than Hot Shot. "Whoa, what the slag?!" I exclaimed. Even Hot Shot was stunned. "Sarah, you look exactly like my sister. She was the same purple with blue optics." he said. I looked at myself in the reflective metal on the base and saw Hot Shot was right. I stumbled back. "I have no idea what happened here. Please, someone explain this to me." I paniced. I ran towards the far end of the base and just stood there. What had happened to me? A shadow fell over me. I turned and saw a huge blue and red mech. "Uh, hi." I said, nervously. "Hello, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus Prime said. I was quite scared of his size. "I'm Sarah." I said, holding out a hand. "Sarah? As in the Decepticon sparkling we have been protecting for several months?" he asked. "Yes, sir. I had just gotten a special car that turned into an exosuit from Hot Shot and I was getting inside. A bright light had surrounded me and I became this. Hot Shot said I looked exactly like his dead sister." I explained. "Thundershot?" he asked. "Yes, sir. It also happens to be my Cybertronian name." I said. "That would explain why you had a similiar energon signature to her. Thundershot, I think you must have somehow transferred your consciousness into Sarah. I sensed she was special. Now I know how special." Optimus said. "Sir, I can't remember anything beside my time on Earth. Now you're saying I'm sister to both Hot Shot and Heather?" I said. He nodded. "Please, sir. I need to be alone so I can think about this." I said. "Very well. I shall see you around, Thundershot." he said and took his leave.

I watched him leave. I have a brother and a sister now? Well, two sisters, counting Golden Shine? This was too much for me. I transformed and drove into the nearby town for a while. I sensed a 'Con nearby so I went to where the signal came from. Turning back into my bipedal mode, I turned one servo into a blaster. Demolisher came crashing into the building. I rolled out of the way. "Ah, Thundershot. I see you made it to Earth. Good. Now I can kill you for good!" He charged at me. "Never, Demolisher! I'll kill you first, Dad!" I yelled at him. I shot him through the abdomen and he collapsed. "Dad? You're not Sarah!" he scoffed. "You're right. I'm not her anymore. I'm now Thundershot, sister to Hot Shot and Heather. They are better family than you ever were." I said, warming up my gun and pointing it at his Spark. "Wait!" he said. I blasted him through the Spark chamber and he fell dead. Jolts ran up my arm and I just realized what I did. I had killed my father. Or did I? Was he ever my father? Or was he just Sarah's father? Too many questions. I walked away and left his body there. I transformed and got back to the town. Driving to an empty field, I transformed and just sat there. How could I kill someone?! Even if they are evil?! I laid my helm in my legs. A bright flash brought my attention to the sky. A meteor fell right on me and I was crushed.

**Shut Down commencing. Seek Medical Attention.** was the last thing I saw before I shut down.

I woke up in chains. I groaned and onlined my optics. Looking around, I could tell my situation wasn't good. I was in the 'Con base. "Fuck, great. Now how am I supposed to get out of here?" I asked the air. A faint groaning caught my attention and I saw a badly damaged femme chained up across from me. "Uh, Heather?" I asked. It was her. She looked at me. "Thundershot, I'm sorry. I tried to warn you before I impacted. I couldn't reach you. I'm deeply sorry, sister." the femme said. "Wait, you're not Heather." I said. "No, I'm Thunderheart. Sorry for deceiving you." she said. I smiled and tried to reach to her. "These chains won't let me reach you. Sorry, Thunderheart." I said. Footsteps echoed outside of the room. We both looked towards the door. It opened to reveal Megatron! "Oh, shit! Come on, Autobots. Hurry up." I said. Thunderheart looked very fearful. "Stay away from me!" she shrieked at him as he walked toward her. I kicked him in the side and he turned to me in anger. Ok, bad idea. He grabbed my neck scruff and looked me right in the optics. "You will pay dearly for kicking me, Thundershot. Count on it." Megatron said, his optics glowing red. Okay, I'm scared now. I want out. Thunderheart was still fearful. I sighed in relief. A loud boom echoed nearby. The door fell and I saw Heather battling in her Cybertronian form towards us. "Thundershot, Thunderheart, break the chains!" she yelled and continued to battle. I pulled at my chains and broke the wall around them. Thunderheart looked too weak. I got her out of the chains and supported her as we got out of there. I was damaged as well but she was worse. That impact hurt her more than me getting crushed by her did. She practically fell into my arms when we got outside. It was snowing and I was slowly cooling down. Scanning my systems, I had less than 30% energon in me. That couldn't of been good. I saw a bunch of Autobots and started towards them.

**Temperature Below 32'F. Shut down commencing.**

I knew something bad would go wrong! As my systems shut down and I fell, I put Thunderheart below me so she would be warmer. My optics offlined and I fell into shut down again.

Someone was shaking me. I onlined my optics and saw Thunderheart looking at me. "Thundershot, you feeling warmer?" she asked. A shiver ran through me. "N-not r-really." I said, curling into a ball to conserve heat. She helped me up and I saw that we were on a plane. It was really hot inside but I was still shivering like mad. The plane had just landed. It was sunny outside and I moved a servo up to shield my optics. I wondered if I could ever turn human again. I shivered again and groaned. I can't stay uninjured, can I? The heat helped a little but I mostly needed to build up internal heat. Ratchet eyed me and just growled. "Why is it always you?" he muttered. "W-well, n-nice to s-see you, t-too." I said, angered at him. He couldn't be a bit nicer, considering I was just stuck in a blizzard? Thunderheart put me down on a medical bed and I shivered again. He thrust an energon cube at me and I drank it. I stuck my glossa out at him and snickered. Thunderheart played dumb and pretended not to notice our exchange. I was stuck in the med bay for a few days until my internal heat level rose to a good level. I had finally stopped shivering and left. I wondered the base until I found the same room of laughter. A tiny little Autobot ran up to me and hugged my legs. "I missed you, Thundershot." she said. I picked her up and she laughed. "Are you Golden Shine?" I asked. She nodded. Her armor was golden and shown so good name choice for her.


End file.
